Slipping Time
by LynxTiger-Kerica
Summary: Two deadly poisons put Akamery into a comalike state. With time passing, Aka is dying faster with each new nightmare she has. Will Hiei be able to get the anttidote? If so, will Kurama finish it in time to save Aka's life? :WARNING OLD:
1. Mission

Kerica: For those of you who've read my other stories, this is before the Twins and Hiei's still working with Mukuro (because of my fanfic ::YYHFanFictionEps:: Akamery also works for Mukuro). Aka gets sick in this fic, and she almost dies, but if you want to know how, read it

**Disclaimer****: We own nothing, except Akamery**

Chapter 1:  Mission

Akamery yawned. She was stretched out on her bed in Mukuro's castle and was really bored. She furrowed her brows, _'That's not normal…'_ she thought and sat up. There was a strange energy somewhere near the castle. She crawled out of her bed and walked to the window, with her excellent sight she saw torn down trees a ways away from the castle.

"A rogue demon?" she asked herself aloud, "Nah," she said then dismissed it. She sat back down on her bed and not 5 minutes passed when there was a loud pounding on her door. "What is it?" she called with irritation in her voice.

"Miss Akamery, you're needed in Mukuro's office right away!" said the distraught guard.

"Fine," Akamery took her time making her way down the flights of stairs. Partway she crossed paths with Hiei, and together they walked into Mukuro's office. The summoning was strange enough, but it was even weirder that it was basically a mission that the Reikai Tantei could do.

"You wanted to see us Mukuro?" Akamery asked folding her arms.

Mukuro knew the she-demon could take her down in a flash, literally, so she didn't push her into calling her "ma'am". "Yes, Akamery," the once ruler stood up, "There's a C-class Rogue Demon loose somewhere near here, and when he bites someone, they die within moments because of the poison in his saliva."

Mukuro looked directly at Hiei, for some strange reason, "Also, his claws contain a lethal poison; even the smallest amount could kill you shortly if you're not careful."

Aka rolled her eyes, 'O_h my lord, such an easy mission even a little kid can do it.' _"Alright, we're on it," she said. After Mukuro gave them the coordinates of where the rogue was the two warriors both teleported to the demon's location.

In the path that they were standing on, a demon with green skin, around 10ft, was extremely muscular. It had three horns on either side of his head although the third one down on the left side was broken. His mouth was covered in foam, and his claws dripped a black liquid. He had stopped tearing through trees and throwing them to the side like twigs to look at the duo.

Akamery glanced at Hiei, "Ready?" she asked the fire koorime and he nodded. Instantaneously she and Hiei took out their katanas and held them in front of themselves. With one swift motion, they attacked.


	2. Rogue Demon

Chapter 2: Rogue Demon

Hiei managed to cut off one of the demon's arms, but he got clawed on his back by the demon's other arm. Quickly, he flashed a small distance away.

Akamery, however, had gone for the head. When she saw Hiei get hit, she forgot one of her own rules and took her eyes off of her opponent. That cost her, for she got clawed across her chest and stomach by the demon. She flew into a tree with a thud and slid down to the ground, _'Damn it,'_ she thought and stood.

She flashed up to the demon's neck, but before Akamery had a chance to slice the demon's throat, the demon sunk it's fangs into her arm and flung her into the trees tearing off some of the flesh on her arm. After it did that, it retreated into the forest.

Akamery painfully pushed herself off the ground; her wounded arm had healed just a little, but not all the way because of the poison. Some of her reddish dark-brown hair fell in her face from her ponytail. "Hiei," she whispered to herself. Not caring about her own wounds and her shallow breathing, she teleported to Hiei, who was barely breathing himself and lying face-down on the ground. She sat next to him and hovered her hands over his wounds.

After a few moments, since the fire apparition almost died, he slowly got up himself with a hand on his head. "Ug, what happened?" he asked, and then his eyes widened in shock, "Aka!"

Akamery smiled weakly, her mouth opened and closed a few times like she was trying to say something to him, but her eyes rolled back and she fell to her left unconscious.

Hiei caught Aka and felt his stomach clench in fear, "Aka! Aka, wake up!" he called to the Wind Demoness, but she wouldn't respond. He saw that her wounds wouldn't heal and her breathing was slow and weak. He reached into his left pocket and took out his communicator that Koenma had given him and contacted the young Reikai ruler.

"Yes Hiei, what…" Koenma started, but saw Hiei's frantic face, "What happened?" he asked.

"Aka," Hiei said simply and showed Koenma Aka's torn up body through the compact.

Koenma nodded once Hiei looked back at him, "Alright, I'll send a portal that will send you to Genkai's temple and then I'll contact Kurama."

With that, Hiei turned off the compact and returned it to his pocket. A portal appeared a few feet away so Hiei picked up Akamery bridal-style and went through the portal, which lead to where Yukina and Genkai had been sitting and having tea.

Yukina, who was in the kitchen, felt the presence of Hiei and a fading one of Akamery. It was almost a very strange concept since they both should be in Mukuro's lair. She stopped what she was doing and went to see what the matter was.

Hiei had landed near the porch when he saw Yukina standing there, "Yukina," he motioned to Aka with his head, "Can you help her?"

Yukina could feel that he was once wounded and could tell immediately that Aka must have used up her energy healing him. _'A great burden coated by a great regret.'_ Biting her lip she nodded, "I can see what I can do. Please," she quickly gestured him inside.

After Yukina had shown Hiei the room, he placed her down on the bed, and then was shooed out by his own sister. Yukina looked at Akamery before trying to cool down a fever that had taken over. She recognized the poison's aura, so that meant she knew where it had came from, but what the plant was, it was strange to see. Only Kurama knew the poisonous plant, and she could only slow it down!

_'Hold on Aka, Yukina thought, 'slowing down poison isn't anything compared to actually having time slipping by.'_


	3. Slowing Poison

Chapter 3: Slowing Poison

Hiei was pacing outside of Aka's door. Yukina refused downright to even let him in. Sadly he was waiting not just for Aka's report, but for Kurama to confirm what the poison was.

He wasn't told much anyway. All he was told was that slowing down the poison was harder then Yukina took it for and that's why she needed Kurama to explain to her what the poison was.

What he didn't know was that there was a slight problem. Slowing down the poison wasn't all that Yukina wanted. She needed to know the poison's name to confirm her fears. If Aka really was poisoned by _that_,then she was in more trouble then she needed.

Hiei growled and muttered under his breath. He was downright worried about Aka and it wasn't helping him any that he was left in the dark about what was going on. Kurama arrived and he looked puzzled, "What's going on?" Kurama asked.

Hiei bit his lip, "Aka got poisoned by a rouge demon that we found hiding in the forest, near Mukuro's fortress."

"A rouge demon?" Kurama questioned.

Hiei nodded and Kurama groaned as he opened the door to the room. Hiei tried to sneak in, but Kurama was a lot quicker and shut the door in his face. Feeling a little bit of remorse, he walked over to the main room and sat down waiting for the judgement. Not that it was really judgement; he knew that Aka wouldn't give up that easily.

Kurama reached the bedside and immediately said, "Dokudokushii Yuki (1), made from Arashi Tsuki (2)." He looked over at Yukina, "There's an antidote but, I have to look it up. How long can the poison be held?"

"For as long as a week," Yukina told him, "Tsuki Arashi, why does that name sound so familiar?"

"He was once protector of the forest, and I'm sure there is a reason to why he's attacking," Kurama asnswered, "After all, I used to team up with him to help me get to know his forest. I'm the trusted one. He was a gentle soul with naiveness beyond yours."

Yukina glared and said, "I'm not as stupid as one might think."

"Calm yourself," he soothed, "I was kidding."

Yukina nodded and then said, "I hope we know quickly why he is attacking and see if we can convert to peace."

"Ah, yet he knows the best poisons," Kurama said, "Mugen Ankoku (3) is one of his poisons that are lethal. If bitten then yes, it is certain that the poison is that."

"Aka was both bitten and scratched!" Yukina looked horrified. These poisons were not to be taken lightly, for both were as deadly as drinking gold.

"I am grateful that the posions are related therefore they have the same cure," Kurama relaxed slightly, "I can look for it and see which will be the most effective. Knowing the poisons can you slow it down?"

"Yes, still a week though," Yukina cautioned, "You have no time to waste."

"I know," he looked at Akamery, she was sweating, panting, and groaning. _'The pain she's going though must be unbearable,'_ he thought sadly. He just prayed that she was going to hold on for Hiei. _'Please, hold on Aka. If not for us, then hold on for Hiei,'_ he thought desperatly hoping the she-demon would hear his thoughts, _'Please.'_

* * *

1: Venomous Snow

2: Tempest Moon

3: Dreams of Darkness


	4. Informing the Fire Koorime

Chapter 4: Informing the Fire Koorime

After making sure that he was not needed anymore, Kurama carefully shut the door behind him and sighed. How would Hiei react to this? He had some thoughts but, none were...stable. After all this was Hiei he was thinking about.

He walked into the main room where Hiei was sitting on the couch instead of the usual windowsill. The only time Hiei ever sat down on a couch was when he was worried about Yukina if she ever got injured or Aka.

"Hiei," Kurama said gently as he sat down next to him, "Are you okay?"

"Hn, I'm fine fox," Hiei didn't sound at all fine like he promised. In fact he sounded shaky and nervous about the news Kurama was going to give.

He hated bring the carrier of bad news when he didn't know how the other was going to act. Trying to come up with the gentlest thing he said, "Hiei..."

"Let me guess," Hiei said, "Aka isn't going to make it or is she already gone?"

Kurama sighed, "She'll make it. Once I get the antidote but, the poison could only be slowed down for a week."

Hiei closed his eyes and took a relieved breath, "Do you know where to find the antidote?"

"That is the problem," Kurama said, "I have to research what it is and where it could be found."

"And how long will that take?" Hiei asked looking at him squarely in the eye.

Kurama frowned, "Even I don't have an answer for you on that one, Hiei. I can give you an estimation of five days...yet it depends on where it could be found."

Hiei thought for a moment, "Aka's plant gardens..." he said aloud still in thought. Then he looked at the fox demon, "What are the poisons?" he asked. Akamery had told him that she had any and every Makai poisonous plant in one garden on one side of her home, and their antidotes in her herbal garden on the oposite side of the she-demon's mansion.

"Dokudokushii Yuki and Mugen Ankoku," Kurama said looking at him.

Hiei scowled, "She took me through those gardens of hers, and she didn't have those poisons..." then he remembered, "but she does have books on every poison and herbal plant imaginable in both Nigenkai and Makai in her library."

"That makes searching a lot easier for me," Kurama said looking relieved, "Yet I'm sure that it's going to be a challenge getting the antidotes. Do you think you could go to her library and find the books?"

"Yes, their sorted easily so even the detective could find them. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Isn't it that simple?" Kurama asked Hiei wearily, "I as well must find ways to slow the poison down so if Yukina's method fails there's a second one in place."

Hiei nodded, "Alright," he said, and then flickered away to Akamery's home in order to find the books needed to save her life.


	5. Finding the Cure

Chapter 5: Finding the Cure 

Hiei bit his lip as the door shut behind him. The room was dark and it felt cold since Akamery wasn't there. It was always a little bit warmer when she was around. He nearly found himself thinking that this was a dream, that the real Aka was in bed sleeping or was off somewhere in her gardens. Not lying on a bed, thinking of death and if she should fall or hang.

He glared, why did his feelings have to be with her? He knew why. She was tough, strong, wasn't afraid to speak her mind, never fearless and never feared death itself.

She was amazing in all other words.

Climbing up the staircase, he felt as if he was on death row, that once that door opened he was sentenced. Sentenced to at least a poison death or maybe just drowning.

If he would die he rather die in a fight, not with his hands tied behind his back. Is that how Akamery was fighting the poison? Did she really want to come back to him at all? Didn't she even care about what was going on?

As he walked down the hallway he focused his mind. He was looking for books that told about the poisons and the cures to help Kurama find them a lot quicker and so she wouldn't die.

Such a strange thought: wouldn't die. How could he even think that? He knew that she wouldn't die without a reason not to live. If there was a reason, he just hoped that it wasn't because of him that she was dying.

Going to the right, he opened the double doors and walked swiftly in. The books were lined up in categories and the author's first name on each shelf. He was looking for herbs and poisons. That should be easy to find.

…

Each shelf was marked with the category so when she cleaned the shelves and the books she knew what shelf to put them back on instead of mixing them up to confuse someone that she cared about with her books.

Thank god she was organized.

Hiei went to the third to the last shelf on the right; it clearly said on a plaque that it was all about Plant Healing and Poisoning. Knowing her the herbs would be right on top and the poisons would be on the bottom shelves. She once told him that even though each book held many sorts of poisons the dangerous poisons were going to be further down the shelf.

As he walked he noticed that one of them said in clear words on the spine : Dokudokushii Yuki: This must be about what other poisons were related to it and why it was so lethal. Picking it up he lightly flipped to the index of the book and noticed that it also said the antidotes. This book might just have killed two birds with one stone.

Kurama was going to be pleased.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, Kurama and Yukina were taking turns in watching over her. She was moaning and her breathing was coming out and in short gasps. Occasionally she let out a groan of pain and sometimes took in a sharp inhale.

It worried Kurama dearly. This slowing down method was causing her more pain then it was healing. Then again, it was only slowing down. Maybe it turned more lethal when slowed.

He prayed that wasn't the case.

Yukina walked out to start making lunch for everyone and to keep them form finding out about Aka. They didn't need any questions at the moment and Jin would be hurt worse then anyone besides Hiei.

Akamery was his sparring partner and a friend. They were close enough to be siblings they were that close. It was pretty tight relationship and since Jin was sensitive to energies he would feel as if he should have felt it first before anyone and blame himself.

Kurama didn't want to place a burden like that on the Wind Master.

Touya and Yukina on the other hand were going to be affected since it was Akamery's doing that they were together. She'd actually done a good job of bringing the two ice demons together. It was impressive how much they cared for each other and how fast they knew if one was hurting.

Akamery always said that it was a match made in heaven and that she was only trying to push them to see their feelings for the other. Even though she didn't know it, she'd done more then that. She got them connected and they always used her as an advice type of person or to ask about the other instead of talking. She knew how to break the silence since with Hiei, it was a challenge.

Damn it, Kurama only wanted her to be okay, that was all. Now he was feeling as if he was causing her more pain then healing her. It was making him feel as if he could do something more then find an antidote, but to actually stop the poison without it.

It was impossible he knew, but he couldn't just keep doing it. He couldn't! He wanted to see her okay. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see Hiei and her together. It was only right. _'My suffering is connected to your suffering. I just hope that you're not in much pain as me.'_


	6. Whispering Comforts

Chapter 5: Whispering Comforts

Akamery gritted her teeth, she felt like her body was being pricked, poked, shocked, flamed, and cut everywhere. She felt cold, _'Death…I can't die…there are too many people who count on me…'_ she saw visions of her friends in her subconscious mind. Little did she know, they were all in the main room because they had felt something was wrong and that they needed to be there. 

She saw the Kuwabara sister leaning against a wall smoking,**_ 'Shizuru…stop smoking, you'll kill yourself damn it._**' Akamery thought but was actually telling her that telepathically. 

Aka saw Keiko and the ex-detective Yusuke sitting together on the couch, **_'Keiko...Yusuke…don't loose each other.'_**

Kuwabara was leaning against the back of a chair, **_'Kuwabara…stay true and never give up.'_**

Touya was leaning against a wall and Jin was floating next to him. She spoke to the Ice Master first, **_'Touya…you rock and Yukina would never want to hurt you…_**' 

Then the Wind Master, **_'Jin…you're the best and I'm guessing we were siblings or something in a past life.'_**

Yukina was in the kitchen, **_'Yukina…stay pure.'_**

Kurama was sitting down next to her, watching her with a worried expression, **_'Kurama…friends don't get as honest and as trustworthy as you. I'm honored to have you as one of my closest friends.'_**

Lastly Hiei…he was running back to the temple with a book. Akamery smiled, **_'Hiei…'_** she had no words, and once she thought his name, he faded and all went black. 


	7. Finding Out

Chapter 6: Finding Out

Kurama couldn't stand it. He couldn't keep lying to them. He couldn't keep saying that it was going to be alright, that Akamery was going to be fine. They had to prepare for the worse. No matter what goes up or down. They had to know what was going on. He couldn't lie.

Yukina was lying to her own mate just to make sure that no one knew about this. He knew that it was hurting both of them and were now on the edge of thinking who was going to fall first, if the relationship was even a good thing at all. Something that Akamery based it off of.

Her work would vanish, Hiei was going to go down, Yukina was hurting, Touya suffering, no one else seemed to notice anything else up. It was a wonder why. Jin was nervous though and he had every right to be. He was sure that Hiei had dropped a hint on him that Akamery wasn't feeling good or something of the sort.

Biting his lip he stood up from the stood right when Yukina walked in, "Kurama?" She asked, noticing the pained expression that Kurama held.

"I'm going to tell them," Kurama admitted, "I can't watch them suffer. I can't watch you and Touya suffer."

"We're not suffering. No one has any idea..." Yukina frowned.

"That's the point," Kurama stated to her softly, "They have to know, have an idea on what's going on."

"Don't you think your bringing more pain into this?" Yukina demanded tears filled her eyes up slightly, "What would Aka say?"

"If I was on the bed, she would have done what I'm going to do. Yet I hesitated. I know that she would be ashamed," Kurama walked out of the room, leaving Yukina speechless at the moment.

The main room held everyone. They could tell when Yukina walked out that something was up. They weren't stupid. They knew that there was a shift going on, for what they didn't know. A cold or an illness wouldn't need two healers unless something bad was really going on.

Right when Kurama entered, the first one to speak wasn't Jin like he thought it was going to be, but it was Touya. "What's going on?" he asked finally.

Kurama sighed and sat down, "There was a C-class rouge demon near the forest bordering Mukuro's territory. Hiei and Aka went after it. The demon held poisons, deadly poisons that have the same cure, Dokudokushii Yuki and Mugen Ankoku."

Jin and Touya exchanged a glance. They knew how deadly the poisons were since they had to learn the poisons other shinobi were going to use against them. They also knew how deadly they were because they had seen other shinobi die from it. "Aka might not make it." Jin said faintly.

"Hiei's at her library," Kurama soothed, "there is a cure, I know this for a fact, not for a myth."

Touya glanced at Kurama, "Why hide this from us?"

"To keep from pain," said a familiar sweet voice.

They all glanced up at Yukina who was looking at them sadly, "We agreed not to tell anyone to make sure that we didn't cause anymore pain then there already was," she said trembling slightly. She looked as if she would cry, but she was holding herself pretty well. "We just thought we were acting out for the best."

"Yet the act was all in shame," Jin snapped. Before anyone could even try to comfort the Wind Master, he left the room to grieve alone. Kurama was almost expecting the reaction, but it hurt none the less.

Yukina was the most upset out of anyone. She knew that there was a slight chance that there wasn't going to be a cure, if there was then it must be just as rare as the poisons. She just hoped that Hiei was really looking for a cure.

-------------------------

Hiei left the mansion. He could tell that he was just as well might waste time on her death, but not when her life was on the line. After that reassuring thought, he flitted off into the sky and started to make his way back to the temple.

While that was happening, thoughts began to swarm. What would happen if she was cured? Was she going to even remember what happened? Were they going to keep her in the dark about how worried they were? How will she react when she gets out of the coma that the poisons placed her in? Would she realize how near death she was?

He wouldn't let her die.

He swore to her that if she gave up on life then he had no reason to stay. It was almost a pact. It was that simple. If she gave up then he would too, if he gave up...well then it was up to Aka.

"Why did this mission have to be harder then what we needed?" Hiei asked himself, "A rouge C-class demon nearly kills me, and places Aka on the edge, and then just leaves."

_'Just as long as she keeps breathing and she's fighting for her life, I will stay by her side. There will be NOTHING that can change that.'_


	8. Altered Memory

**Kerica:** Aka knows this isn't how she met Hiei, this is more like a dream where one of her memories is twisted and altered. That's how "Mugen Ankoku" works besides being a poison.

**Disclaimer: We don't own Underworld and never will**

Chapter 8: Altered Memory

A woman who was part Wind Master, Ice Maiden, and Cat Demoness ran through the darkened streets of Tokyo and the pouring rain. This woman had reddish dark-brown hair in a braid that went partway down her back and blue cat-eyes that were usually teal human eyes.

She was wearing black leather: jeans, a tank-top, boots, halter on her right leg, weapon belt, and trench coat. On the left side of her belt she had a black hilted katana with a red sash tied around its hilt.

The woman was running from a lycan(1), and she had had a gun with silver nitrate(2) bullets, but she ran out of them long ago. It was a full moon, and her abilities were on the frits because she was in her Neko stage, so she was unable to defend herself. She would be in her cat state, but she sometimes traded one transfor-mation for another because in her cat stage she was completely helpless.

She ran the corner of an alleyway and soon after the lycan did as well. The lycan, amazingly enough, was gaining on her. It was only a few yards behind her by the time she reached the middle of the alley. The woman looked back at the beast, but in doing so she tripped and started falling backwards.

She was caught by strong arms, and then she heard several gunshots. She opened her eyes and the lycan was lying at her feet, which were accompanied by another pair. She looked over and saw a man with crimson-red eyes. He had gravity-defying raven-black hair with a white starburst which outlines his bangs which went over a white bandana. He was looking down at the beast at his feet.

He looked over at her after she stood strait and stepped away to look at him. "Who are you?" she asked looking him up and down. She noted that he stood four foot ten since she herself stood five foot three.

"Hiei," he stated simply doing the same to her. He wore a black cloak and his sword was also on his left hip. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled, "Akamery, Akamery Jay Hinowa, but everyone I know calls me Aka." Her black and furry left cat ear twitched, someone was near. There was a gunshot, then all she saw was red blood.

…End Akamery's Dream…

* * *

1: a werewolf but meaner 

2: liquid silver. Silver nitrate is put into special bullets in the movie ::Underworld:: and when the vampires shoot the bullets the lycans can't dig out the lethal dose.


	9. Heart of Light

Chapter 9: Heart of Light

Hiei rushed over to the temple and got inside when he noticed a change of aura. Everyone inside were tensed, nervous, scared, even some were trying not to show sadness.

Kurama must have told them the dire truth; there was no doubt about that one. Hiei frowned. There had to be a reason to why he did so.

Kurama entered the hallway and Yukina was going in to check on Akamery. He noticed Hiei and also noticed the book he was carrying. Walking over he bit his lip, "Mugen Ankoku seems to be taking effect faster then what we thought," he told him, "She's been tossing and turning like she's in a living nightmare."

Hiei shoved the book at him and went into her room, he didn't care anymore. He had to see her. He wanted to see her. He knew that he couldn't stand around and do nothing. Yes he got the book that may save her life; yes he did care about her. But, he wasn't going to go back to the main room like a good little boy and wait for news to reach him. He wanted to find out first and actually be there with her. It was at least the only way to repay her for what sacrifices she did for him.

Kurama tenderly sighed as he walked into his room. When he passed Akamery's room he could hear her screaming, but since Hiei was in there, he knew that the screams weren't going to reach the main room.

Once he got into his room he opened the book. In her neat cursive handwriting, she had written who it belonged to and what shelf number it was on and what category it was placed under.

Akamery was a sticker for being neat. She couldn't stand it when the temple was a mess so why should she stand having her mansion in a mess? He chuckled darkly to himself. He was going to do all that he could.

Flipping to the index he looked to see where the Dokudokushii Yuki was located as well as the Mugen Ankoku was as well. If they were related and in the same book like the title suggested witch wasn't much but, the name, then they must have the same cure.

Common logic it was.

Kurama finally ran his finger down the page and tapped it twice, Dokudokushii Yuki was on page 80 and the Mugen Ankoku was on page 90. That was good. Ten pages apart.

Flipping to the page, he read about it. It came from the Forest of Fools, it was lethal. It paralyzed the victim so that the poison could work at its fastest. The poison also made sure that it brought the pain of the past. If you were shot, you could feel it. If you were cut, you would feel it. Stabbed all the way to being poisoned from a different poison.

Yet, it was lethal because of two things. It burned the blood in a way to make it stop flowing and it destroyed what the body needed. Blood cells, white cells, even tissue form the muscle. No one could live for very long when the blood was at the worse taint.

Mugen Ankoku was the worse. It was only lethal because of the dreams it gave to its holder. Once you got it in your bloodstream the memories become altered and fear begins to take over. If you remember meeting someone for the first time, you remember them killed when they were alive. The worse thing was that if there was a lover involved it leads the person to go insane.

Kurama bit his lip, these poisons weren't to be taken lightly but, he didn't know that slowing it down only brought it to its full strength. The more it slowed the more damage it does.

He quickly scanned the page for an antidote and groaned. Neither had one. Until he read the italics on the Mugen Ankoku.

_When both poisons are together the only antidote there is would be Pectus Luminarium _(1)_, found in the Mountains of Fire. _

Mountains of Fire. That was were the Helder Ontslaan tribe was. This antidote was a sacred flower among them. The only way they were /ever/ going to give it up was if someone that belongs in their tribe or even part of their tribe or element asked for it.

There had to be a price.

The only way to give it up was to offer them that was of higher value of the flower. To them, that was impossible since the flower was the only herb that grew in the mountains.

Time was running out, and they had no way to stop it. It was now or never. Hiei was going to have to bargain with them. Kurama knew they would slaughter everyone else, but if Hiei went.

He was sure they would listen to his reasoning and hoped that they were going to get it.

They were going to make it. They were.

_'Just keep holding on for us, Aka. I promise everything is going to be alright.' _

* * *

1: Latin for: Heart of Light (get the chapter title?) 


	10. Give or Take

Chapter 10: Give or Take

Kurama knew that he had to bring it up to Hiei somehow. Yet, how could he tell him that it was...not the best mission he was ever going to have. He knew that Hiei had no skills what, so, ever in interrogation and knew that his way of persuading wasn't the best way.

Jolting down a few notes about the tribe and the antidote and folded it carefully. Why did it have to be the only thing? It was a poison as well as an antidote. To much can kill and to little wasn't enough, it had to be just right. It was a tricky antidote. Very, very tricky.

Kurama stood up from his desk chair and pushed it in. He left the book closed on his desk. He knew that Hiei would come for it if the mission that he was going to be given was going to be successful.

Walking over to the door, he carefully opened it to see a pretty upsetting sight. Akamery was shaking with fright and was clinging on to Hiei's hand in a death grip. Nearly begging him to stay with her. He knew that couldn't be helped. He felt as if he was betraying Akamery by keeping Hiei away from her.

"Hiei," Kurama spoke softly.

Hiei on the other hand was completely out of it. He was absently combing Akamery's hair out of her face. "She won't let me go, she's so frightened."

"The Mugen Ankoku...it will change memories into our darkest fears," Kurama said, "It's not one of the most poisonous but, it is lethal all the same."

"Anyone could go insane with it," Hiei understood, "They'll kill themselves."

Kurama nodded and looked at Akamery. She calming down, but her shaking was still in tact. The girl was scared in every possible way. He frowned and then looked over at Hiei. "I got the antidote, but I'm going to need you to get it for me."

Hiei knew at once that there was a reason why. It wasn't because of Akamery otherwise it would just be a good-bye. No, it was something more. Focusing his attention on the kitsune, he murmured, "Go on."

"The antidote is called Pectus Luminarium and that flower is only found on Mountains of Fire," Kurama began softly, "Yes, it is a poison, but most antidotes are poison if to much is taken. Too few will not heal it. It has to be the right amount. Anyway, since it is found on the Mountains of Fire, there is a tribe called Helder Ontslann."

Hiei had heard of that tribe before. They were pretty superstitious about a lot of things and the flower was one of them. Even though mainly peaceful, if threatened to take anything they would attack with no bounds. It wasn't the best tribe to be caught making a deal with unless it was life or death.

This was life or death, Hiei knew that much.

"I'm sure you understand that we need that flower. To them, it's a sacred item. Only will give if there is something higher value in place," Kurama said, "You know that's basically impossible."

"Not everything is impossible. A life is a higher gift," Hiei stood up and Kurama understood.

"Hiei, don't be rash," He said soothingly, "We can always find another item that..."

"I made up my mind," Hiei said finally, "I just did alright?" He left the room.

Kurama watched as the door slid closed and looked toward Akamery, he was, was shocked. She was crying, not making any sound, but she was crying not her sky-blue gems.

They were black.

So, the Dukodukoshii Yuki was taking effect to the gems as well. This could prove to be a battle of a lifetime.

_'One life is given while another is taken. Akamery's won't be taken no matter who's is going to be given. I promise.'_


	11. Leaving Love

Chapter 11: Leaving Love

Hiei was just about to go down the stairs when he heard someone call his name. He turned to around to see that Kurama was running after him, a purple pouch in hand.

"Don't open this until you get to the Mountains of Fire," the kitsune said after he reached the fire koormie.

Hiei blinked at him, "Why?"

"Just because," Kurama said as he pressed the pouch into his hands, "Now go, and quickly."

Hiei nodded staring at Kurama as if he had lost all sanity around him. Not that it would be the first time. He turned his back on the red-headed hybrid and started to down the stairs.

As he did, thoughts began to show up. The pouch must hold a gift to the Outslaan Helders. If that is true then that must mean that Kurama put something together. It's was possibly some sort of rare flower just as rare as the antidote to trade.

Hiei reached the park and decided to use the compact mirror that Koenma gave him. Flipping it open he was surprised to see that it wasn't Koenma on the other line, but his 'favorite' person. "Hello Hiei," said a very chipper voice, "What can I do for you on this very fine day?"

A girl with cotton candy blue hair and velvet purple eyes were smiling down at him. Good god. "Obviously the brat didn't tell you much, baka onna," Hiei scowled, "Otherwise it would not be a fine day."

"Don't be so realistic and start being a little optimistic why don't you?" Botan questioned.

Hiei shook his head and then said, "Make a portal near the Mountains of Fire."

"Boy," Botan blinked a few times, "Are you sure? That clan that lives up there will tear you alive!"

"Stupid, they have the damned antidote that I need," Hiei scoffed at the Grim Reaper. "Now make me that damn portal."

"You better have a very good and rare gift in mind," Botan warned.

"I do, now just hurry up, make the god damned portal!" Hiei yelled.

Botan said nothing as she started to hiss under her breath. It wasn't that hard to get the young Reaper frustrated and it didn't take long for her to be upset or angry. Finally she said, "Alright the portal is three trees away from you. That does mean turn around you know."

Hiei really wanted to ring her neck, but now wasn't the time. Right now, all she had to do was to make the damned portal that could save more then one life...more then one...

He shut the compact communicator and turned around. A dark purple portal was standing right behind him. Biting his lip he closed his eyes. Akamery...as long as she got the antidote and as long as she got the life she wanted, he didn't care what the gift was.

The pouch may turn out to be useless and then he could go back to his original plan. In exchange for the antidote, he would give up a life. A life taken is a life given. That was how the humans saw it so, why not the demons that cared about the other enough to even be life-bonded?

He walked right through the portal, praying with every bit of his being that he wasn't going to be too late to save her life...and that she would always have the life she wanted...

Even if he wasn't in it.

_'You did more then just change me you know, Aka. If Kurama's gift proves to be worthless, and my life to prove worth it. Then I just hope that even if I'm not there you're happy. That's all I'm asking for.'_


	12. Nightmare

Chapter 12: Nightmare 

Akamery watched with horror as Kurama screamed with pain as Karasu summoned his bombs to surround the fox demon. She felt her stomach churned in fear and she hugged herself to try and stop her trembling, but to no prevail. She was horror-stricken as Kurama fell onto the ring, blood spilling from the wounds, spilling onto the white stadium. The match ended, and she jumped into the ring and ran to Kurama, whose ki had vanished.

Akamery bent down next to Kurama and turned him over. She laid her head over his chest where his heart was and her eyes widened. No! She sat back up quickly as she could and hovered her hands over him. Her hands glowed, but nothing happened. Tears blurred her sight.

Yusuke stood behind her, "What's going on? Why won't your power work?" he asked. He was worried for the she-demon. Something was up.

Akamery hugged herself again as her eyes shaded over, "I…I can't…heal the dead…" she whispered but loud enough so her comrades could hear her. She clenched her teeth, "Kurama…" she whispered. She squeezed her upper arms. Next to Hiei, Kurama was very close to her heart.

She couldn't take it, she felt like her heart broke in several pieces. "Kur...ama…" she whispered again, then broke down and cried on her closest friend's chest, "KURAMA!!!" she cried, "Don't go…you're my best friend…I don't want to loose you!"

**…End Dream…**

Kurama looked up from the ground as he walked back inside. He felt a distressed, horror-stricken aura that was familiar and began to run to Akamery's room. Halfway there, he heard her scream his name, and began to run faster. He got there and ran to the part Ice Maiden's bedside and saw more, pure black gems forming from her tears.

He listened to her cries for him not to go. Doing what little comfort he could, he grabbed her hand and soothed her to calm her down. "Aka, Akamery, calm down, I'm here…" he called and brushed stray hair out of her face. She turned over on her side and squeezed his hand in a death grip. He couldn't leave her, not now; she was scared, and didn't want to be alone.

He placed a cold wrist on her forehead only to feel her dangerously warm. "Yukina! Her fever's up, bring some cold water, please!" Kurama called. _'Don't worry Aka, I won't leave you, just stay with us, please,'_ he wished as he watched Akamery's ragged breathing and listened to her pain-filled whimpering. She was fading, but she squeezed his hand a little tighter, and that reassured him that she was fighting.


	13. Giving the Gift and Taking the Price

Chapter 13: Giving the Gift and Taking the Price 

Hiei stepped through the portal and looked around. The mountains were high as peaks and the sky was purplish black and glowing fire red. Akamery told him the Fire Mountains were volcanoes, yet the flowers that they grew were as dangerous as the tribe.

Biting his lip, he glanced behind him. The portal was staying open possibly until he crossed through it again. He touched the purple pouch that Kurama gave him and kept it close to him as he started walking.

Akamery told him that the Outslaan Helder tribe would only cause him problems. Not only were they fire demons like Hiei himself, but they were also rock demons. Very useful since they lived in the hottest places.

He didn't know what the Pectus Luminarium looked like, but he had a feeling that if he asked the tribe, gave them Kurama's and his gift then maybe, just maybe they would tell him.

_'Stupid, prideful people,_' Hiei knew he should swallow his words since he was almost the same, but he was neither a fool nor an idiot.

He walked up the pathway trail when he felt the presence of another demon. Demons to be exact. He looked up to see silhouettes of at least ten to twenty of the Outslaan Helders. His eyes looked to the left and then to the right, the whole pathway was blocked.

"Stranger that can climb the Mountains of our Gods and of our ancestors before our generation, I'm Amour one of the Outslaan Helders." The middle of the group split and someone started walking. Once she was in the sunlight, Hiei was taken aback.

Her hair was a dusty brown yet her eyes were dark green. Her skin was tanned and her clothing was the strangest. Her ankles and wrists were covered in green leaves that were fireproof. Even her skirt was made from the same grass. Her shirt was made from leather and was weaved with the leaves.

"I'm Hiei Jaganshi."

Amour looked at him and then folded her arms. Her hair wasn't tied up so it was a free to do whatever it pleased. It was bushy and tangled, yet in a good way. Kurama would have her seduced right after looking at her. "What brings you here Hiei?" she asked

"I come for the Pectus Luminarium. In exchange I brought two gifts, one may please you more then the other," Hiei nodded.

Amour narrowed her eyes and the tribe behind her raised their weapons in a threatening stance. "Who is this for?"

"Akamery," Hiei said gripping the pouch tightly, yet showing now signs of backing down. "I was sent because she's in trouble."

"You know our sister?" Amour demanded, "How are you connected to her? Do you have proof?"

Hiei pursed his lips. This was the bad idea. Akamery told him that she knew the clan leader and the clan called her their sister. She was the only stranger among them to earn that damned to hell title. Now he was standing in front of the leader she befriended to save her life. "I do not have proof and I'm connected to her by..." How to say it? He growled to himself. He had to tell someone sooner or later and even though he couldn't admit it to anyone else, he had to say it, "L...love."

Amour looked at him straight in the eyes and he didn't dare to turn away. Finally she waved her hands and the warriors brought down their weapons, "What are these gifts you speak of?"

Hiei took out the pouch and said, "This is from a close friend of hers." He tossed it and she caught it without effort. "Kurama of the Youkos."

Amour nodded and opened the pouch and poured out the gem. Instead of black that it was once, it was pure gold…Amour looked at it for a while before saying, "What is the other gift you brought us?"

"My life."

Amour bit her lip. It was tradition to only choose one that seemed the most valuable. She folded her arms and relaxed as she gripped the gem in her hands. She knew just by the scent of it that it was Akamery's and it was tinged with the poisons so many came to get for. "You would give up your life if it meant to save her own?" She asked him.

Hiei nodded, "If it was meant to save her own," he echoed.

Amour sighed and then said, "The gem is more valuable then your life."

Hiei knew that much. Forbidden Child and the legends about him, it was only proven that it was just worthless. "I see."

"The only reason that is so, is because you can't love Akamery and her loving you if you're gone."

That made him feel as if he got slapped in the face. He bit his lip and watched her as she turned around and started to walk, "Fallow me, a gem is worth at least seven of the flowers."

Hiei followed her up the pathway and almost widen his eyes. The volcanoes weren't even close to volcanoes as the stories said. It was a village surrounded by lava flames! How could this flower even survive the heat?

Amour kept walking off into the distance and Hiei kept following her. Only two gaurds were coming along. The steam made everything seemed to be wavy, but Hiei was a fire demon so he knew that the heat was just trying to find a way to cool off.

They kept walking until they reached a cooler place. The lava surrounded it and it was a lake full of flaming fire. No human would be able to survive the intense heat. Amour carefully walked along the banks and then knelt down near a tree that held the leaves that she wore. Hiei looked to see that it was a heart with two A's in it.

"This was me and Akamery's place. I planted the flowers here just in case it was for her. Since you love her and I know from the scent of the gem she loves you as well," Amour picked seven, but tricked Hiei and picked out more then just seven and handed it to him along with the pouch, "I know that I can trust you with our scared item."

Hiei nodded and tied the pouch back on to his hip. Once that was done, Amour was staring at him and then asked timidly, "Her condition……is it bad?"

"As worse as it's going to get," Hiei assured her.

Amour nodded and then said, "You're not going to find another one like her you know. Love her with all you got and I'm sure she'll love you the same." She looked, "Do you want me to escort you out of the area?"

"No," Hiei said curtly and vanished into thin air and landed next to the portal. He bit his lip, _'Stay with us all the way through, Akamery. I got what you need. Now just be patient, it's all I have.'_


	14. Killer Flames

Chapter 14: Killer Flames

Kurama soaked the rag in the cold water again and placed it on Akamery's forehead. Her breathing was still ragged, but she had calmed down…for the moment. Yet he could tell by her expression she was having another memory. He sighed as he took her hand again which had weakly reached out to find his.

He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, _'Good, she's still responsive,'_ he thought with relief. He watched her as she dreamed.

**…Start Dream…**

Akamery, with a camping pack on her back, walked in the direction of the Mountains of Fire. She wanted to befriend the Outslaan Helders in case she would need their help in the near future. She traveled some more, then felt much strange demon energy. She looked up and saw several silhouettes coming down. Within seconds she was surrounded by arrows and spears were pointed at her neck.

"Who are you?" one of the Outslaan Helders asked jabbing a spear and lightly piercing her neck. It healed immediately and the clan members who saw it gasped. "You're a healer?" the same clan member asked.

Akamery nodded, "Yes, my name is Akamery by the way," the Outslaan Helders backed up a bit and gave her room to move, for they had heard of her before and of her abilities. "Your auras are distressed," Aka stated, "What is wrong?"

The same clan member answered her, "First, my name is Jocko, and to answer your question, our leader, Amour, is dying. Might you help us Healer Akamery?"

Akamery smiled and nodded, "Yes, Jocko, I will help your leader," she said and was led to their leader's tent.

Akamery bent down, the woman named Amour was breathing heavily and she had a fever. By the scratches and many wounds the leader had obviously had had a bad fight with another demon and lost.

"Hang on, Amour," she whispered and hovered her hands over the woman. Her hands glowed with her Healing Hand and soon Amour was healed. The leader hugged Aka and made it clear that she was thankful.

Akamery stayed many days and she and Amour made a secret spot for just themselves, but, one day as Aka was trying to cross the lava, a lava bubble popped and shot flames up at her from below. Even with her speed, Akamery wasn't able to get away, she got caught in them, and because she had no way to defend against fire, and couldn't get away.

Akamery screamed, the fire burning her skin. She felt like she was burning at the stake like a witch in the olden days. She screamed once more, and then all went black.

**…End Dream…**

Kurama gritted his teeth and winced, Akamery had screamed a heart wrenching scream, like she was burning. When she screamed again, Kurama quickly shook her so Aka would be startled out of the nightmare. He knew that right now, if she died in her dream, she would die in real life. Akamery did not wake, but she did gasp and began to cough.

He calmed her down, but her breathing was worse now. Her ki has faded dramatically. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, to show he was there, but when she squeezed back, it was weak, "No! Hang in there Aka!" he called and saw another tear escape her eyes, _'Don't die on us!'_


	15. Seven to Fifteen

Chapter 15: Seven to Fifteen 

Hiei made it back to the temple and what he saw didn't look like it was the best picture or scene to step in. Kurama was gone, Yukina wasn't there, Touya and Jin were in the far corner of the main room talking in low whispers, nearly everyone was being quiet.

_'Akamery!'_ "What happened?" Hiei demanded.

Jin decided to break it, "Her fever went back up again," he said, "This time they aren't so sure that they can break it."

"A week of slowing down the poison and it's only been a day," Touya shook his head, "if it's causing her this much pain then why not..."

"Letting her go without the antidote is the wrong thing to do," Hiei snapped, "The slowing down is permanent. Once the spell was set it was set for good. Even you should know that!" Touya and Jin bit their lips, but said nothing else to make the fire demon want to go on a bloodthirsty rampage.

Once Hiei was certain that they weren't going to stop him or say anything, he walked off out of the main room and into Akamery's room. If they were going to let her go just because of how much pain she was in, didn't that prove that she was fighting it?

Didn't that prove that she was trying her best to win it over? That she was trying to come back to everyone who cherished her.

"Love her with all you got and I'm sure she'll do the same."

Hiei walked into the room to see that Kurama was looking shaken and Yukina was as well. He could almost feel that her temperature was rising. He looked over at Kurama who shook his head and lightly. He got up from the chair and lightly pulled away from the grip that Akamery held on him.

Once he traded Hiei places, Hiei was holding Akamery's hand in a death grip that could have matched her own. "How is she?" Hiei asked as he untied the pouch in the other hand.

Kurama bit his lip. He withheld information before and that didn't help anything. This time, he knew that Hiei needed to know. "She's dying faster then we thought, the dreams are getting worse, more memories are getting altered."

"They accepted the gift," Hiei said curtly, "your gift."

"Thought that yours was rash?" Kurama joked.

Hiei glared and tossed him the pouch. Kurama caught it effortlessly since he was used to be thrown many things when he was the demon thief. Hiei bit his lip, "Use them. She gave us seven."

"That should be enough," Kurama said finally. "Keep a good eye on her Hiei. If she starts acting up, call for Yukina or I."

"I'll call for Yukina," Hiei stated, "You got to make the antidote and you know this." He gripped Akamery's hand tighter accidentally making her whimper.

Kurama nodded and left the room to his own. Once he got in, he walked to his desk and sat down. He opened the pouch and poured out the continents. Biting his lip he counted out fifteen... Yet Hiei said that the leader gave him seven...

He smiled, so the leader had faith in them all he supposed. That sounded just about right. Thinking of how lethal the two poisons were, he got to work studying to see how many he would need.


	16. Cries for Help and a Venomous Dream

Chapter 16: Cries for Help and a Venomous Dream 

Akamery's strength weakened with each passing moment. She felt Hiei's presence there and then felt him grip her hand in a death-grip to match her own. "Hiei…" she whispered with her raspy voice that had worn out from her screaming when she felt Kurama's ki left the room. She turned on her side again and curled partially into a ball.

Hiei's eyes saddened, he hated seeing her like this. He brushed a stray hair from her face, "Yes…Amare?" he asked. He was glad for the moment that she was doing something other then screaming or tossing and turning from another nightmare. But that small amount of relief faded when she spoke up again.

She started trembling, "Help…me…Hiei…I'm…cold…" she said and started crying, her tears turning into black Hiruseki stones. Hiei's heart felt like it was breaking. He stood and got on the bed after taking off his cloak. He helped Akamery up to him and he covered her with his cloak. He hugged her and tried to warm her ice-cold body while she cried on his chest. She pulled his cloak close around her body, it smelling like him. Her lips were turning blue.

"Thank…you…" she whispered and a weak smile crossed her lips. She slipped into sleep and she soon had one last nightmare.

**…Start Dream… **

Akamery walked along in the forest behind her home with Hiei by her side. It was raining and they both loved walking in it. This evening, however, would turn sour very soon.

Even though she had healing powers, she couldn't heal herself from a venomous spider or venomous snake bite. That was one reason she hated and feared the two, that and because they were downright creepy.

As Akamery took another step, something moved by her feet and she fell back, startled. A second later, a black cobra sprang up from the soggy leaves. Aka's eyes widened in fear and she felt her stomach clench in pure fear. The snake obviously sensed it, and struck. Its long fangs sank easily through her flesh since she wore her tennis shoes, not her leather boots, that evening.

She cried out in pain, fighting through her fear she blast the snake to bits, but unfortunately one of its fangs broke and was stuck in her skin. The snake's venom was spreading quickly, so she teleported herself and Hiei to the temple where Yukina was.

The Ice Maiden gasped with fright and shock. Aka couldn't speak, so Hiei told his sister what had happened. With the two's help, Akamery was taken to her room and set down in her bed. Yukina sent Hiei to get the cold water since Aka had a fever and she stayed to try and remove the poison. ((But, since this is an altered memory, the girl's efforts were in vain))

Akamery's breathing turned ragged and shallow. It hurt to breathe, her whole body hurt, her chest and throat burned. The venom was taking its toll on her, winning because her healing powers didn't defend against venom of any sort.

**…End Dream…**

Hiei pulled Akamery closer as her breathing changed and turned ragged and shallow. He remembered this, even though it was long ago. Akamery had gotten bitten by a black cobra. She had survived it, but since this was another altered memory, she was dying in both her dream and here in real life. He shook her gently to hopefully jog her from the dream…

But nothing changed.


	17. Curing Akamery

Chapter Seventeen: Curing Akamery 

Kurama was in his study when he felt the faint trace of Akamery's ki. He knew that the dreams were working faster then they were supposed to. Kurama lightly looked at the vile.

Seven of the flowers that the Outslaan Helder gave to them were in that bottle, mixed with the rose's nectar. The rose was suppose to numb the scent so Akamery wouldn't think she was being poisoned again and the flowers inside were juiced, and were mashed petals right down to nectar.

He got up and placed the vile in his pocket. He swiftly walked out of his study and walked over to the room where Akamery was held in. When he walked in, he noticed that Hiei was on the bed, holding the girl. He smiled faintly. _'Oh Hiei,'_ he made it to obvious when he tried to hide the fact from everyone else that he didn't like the girl in the way everyone thought.

Lightly he said, "Keep holding her, Hiei."

"You made the antidote that fast I see," Hiei said looking at him.

Kurama smiled, "It's not my first time working with this." Hiei blinked, but Kurama waved it away. He lightly walked over and sat down next to her and took her arm. Right where the crock of her elbow was he lightly numbed it so Akamery wouldn't feel it. Taking the vile he carefully stuck a needle inside it. It wasn't a long needle and it wasn't too much of a dose. If she was drinking it, it would be a baby's spoonful.

Hiei watched as the red liquid ran into her body when Kurama slowly, but carefully injected it. "You have to keep using the antidote until it's gone," Kurama said, "Only once a day," he looked at the clock, "in the evening."

Hiei nodded and then said, "Thanks fox." Kurama smiled at the fire koorime, "I know how you feel about her, Hiei," he said to him lightly, "and I promise you that I feel the same way, in a different way."

"You don't love her like the way I do." Hiei said stiffly, trying to hide the fact that he was happy that he wasn't any competition.

Kurama smiled, "She's a sister to me," he stood up, "and a best friend that I couldn't leave."

Hiei nodded and decided to wait until the morning to see how Akamery was going to be, but just in case the poison decided to act up, he would stay with her.


	18. Admitting Love

Chapter Eighteen: Admitting Love 

Hiei had watched Akamery during the night, but partway through; he leaned back against the wall and fell asleep himself with Akamery in his arms. At dawn, as the light came through her window, Hiei awoke. He realized what he had done and quickly looked down at Aka.

"Thank god..." Hiei breathed with relief. Aka was breathing normally, and she seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Hiei gazed dawn at Akamery. Her below-the-shoulder length dark-brown with red hair had been taken out of her usual high-and-tight ponytail so she could lay her head flat on the pillow. A small memory came back as he sat there with her in his arms.

It was of a long time ago, during the DT. The girls, Botan, Keiko, and his sister, Yukina, had joined them in Team Urameshi's hotel room with Kurama and Kuwabara. They had all soon started playing cards with the boys. Soon after, Aka had joined in.

**…Flashback… **

They played, laughed, and had lots of fun. When Yukina fell asleep, Akamery had been the one to put the Ice Maiden in Yusuke's bed since the detective was not going to be back that night. She played a bit more, until she fell asleep on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama smiled softly at Aka's sleeping face and looked at Botan when she spoke.

Botan giggled, "She looks so peaceful when she's asleep," she commented and the other two girls, Shizuru and Keiko, agreed.

Shizuru nodded looking at Aka, "Just like an angel."

**…End Flashback… **

_"Just like an angel,"_ Hiei looked at Akamery again. His expression softened, and he smiled warmly, _'That she is,'_ and he took her hand in his. **_'I hope you know…'_** he thought to her, **_'I love you. I will stay by your side, like you have been for me. I will never leave you.'_** Akamery shifted, a small smile spread over her lips, and she squeezed his hand in response.


	19. Recovered!

Chapter Nineteen: Recovered!

Hiei watched as Kurama gave Akamery the last of the antidote. It's been five days and color started to come to her face. She even started to get her memories back into order.

As he watched, Kurama decided to break the still glacier, "So, what were the Outslaan Helders like?"

"They were a vicious team," Hiei sighed, "Trust me."

"They're not vicious," said a soft spoken voice that hadn't been used for a long time, "they merely don't trust outsiders for all of them are hybrids and all of them are part fire."

Hiei and Kurama looked down at Akamery who was smiling at them calmly, her teal eyes open and everything. It was so nice to finally see everyone besides seeing them dead in her dreams. Kurama smiled, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Akamery said as she looked up at Hiei, "not going to say anything?"

'_**I already told you,' **_Hiei thought to her with a small smile on his face. "Just did."

Akamery sighed with an amused smile on her face, "You're lame."

Hiei growled and Kurama laughed. He stood up and walked out of the room to give them some time. While doing that, he'd better tell everyone else that Aka was alright. Once he got to the main room, he noticed that everyone was there and was looking anxious. They could feel her; he knew that, "She's fine, recovered completely."

Back in Aka's room, she was sitting up and her legs were dangling over the bed. She along with Hiei didn't know what to say. Akamery smiled and closed her eyes. Slowly, she began to laugh.

Hiei was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and one foot propped up on the wall. He looked at Akamery with confusion at first, and then a smile spread over his face. Slowly, he too began to laugh.

Instantaneously, the two demons hugged each other, but their laughter didn't die, it just grew louder, until it finally reached the main room…

"Sounds like Hiei's having a blast now that Aka's alright." Yusuke said with a small smile.

"Aka's alright?" Jin asked as if he couldn't believe what Yusuke just said.

Slowly, Yusuke began to laugh, then Kurama, Kuwabara, Touya, and everybody else. Soon the room was jumping with celebrating demons and humans.

Back in Akamery's room, the hugging demons heard the commotion and looked in the direction of the main room. Akamery grinned, quickly cupped Hiei's face with her hands, and kissed him, surprising the fire apparition completely.


	20. Good To Be Back

Chapter Twenty: Good to Be Back

Akamery pulled away with a grin. She quickly grabbed the brush that was on her nightstand, quickly brushed her hair, and put it in her usual ponytail. Akamery looked back at Hiei and laughed again, the part koorime was still socked and lightly touching his lips. She grabbed Hiei's wrist and pulled the stunned demon with her to the main room.

Aka reached the doorway to the main room where everyone was. She opened the door and the noise stopped. Akamery walked in with Hiei right behind her to her left. She looked around with her bright smile that was full of happiness and laugher like her sparkling teal eyes.

Aka put her hands on her hips, "Celebrating without me are we?" she asked with a mocking smile.

Jin floated with his legs crossed, he smirked, "Of course lass, every time we celebrate it turns into a holiday!"

Akamery grinned, turned, put a finger up, and winked, "Aye, ya got that right," she said in Jin's Irish accent. She braced herself, for a few seconds later; her fellow Wind Master tackled her.

Jin hugged Aka tightly, like he hadn't seen her in years, when in fact it had only been a week. "I missed ya lass," he said.

Aka smiled warmly and returned his hug, "I know, Jin, I've missed you too." She patted his back and then used her own wind powers to put them both on their feet. Everyone came over and everybody in turn gave Aka a 'welcome back' hug.

At last Botan's turn came up, and she was crying. Aka tilted her head, "Let me guess, you were the last one to find out, huh?" she asked and the blue-haired reaper nodded. Akamery smiled and the girl gave her a large hug.

Aka patted Botan's back, "Thanks," the reaper sniffed.

Akamery smiled, "No problem." The lavender-eyed girl smiled back, she was glad Aka was back, for Aka was really the only one who she truly got along with.

Botan had just moved away when Akamery heard Kuwabara shout, "Aka! LOOK OUT!!!" The part Cat Demoness turned and her eyes widened, but she couldn't avoid Yusuke's oncoming tackle. A second later, she was on the floor laughing.

"She just gets back and everyone starts tackling her," Shizuru shook her head with a small smile playing at her lips.

Aka heard this and rolled Yusuke off of her and sat up, "Phew, I know Shizuru," she grinned at Kuwabara's sister, "It's just their way of saying 'welcome back'." She stood and reached out her hand to Yusuke. The half-demon accepted the help and Aka pulled him to his feet before turning to Shizuru, "It's also how I know they care."

Shizuru smirked, "Then let everyone tackle you." That got some looks from the boys and they were planning sort of looks

Akamery's smile grew as she looked around, "Uh oh."

Yusuke said, "Get her!"

Aka got a fake panicked look, and even though she braced herself, everybody - even Hiei and Kurama, and the girls too, but not Yukina - managed to dog-pile her. Akamery laughed along with everyone else, "It's good to be back!"


End file.
